


Rough Nights

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove, Tjwcroft



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Amberchase, Derogatory Language, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foreplay, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insults, Kissing, Love Bites, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, POV Rachel, POV Third Person, POV Victoria, Party, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vortex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjwcroft/pseuds/Tjwcroft
Summary: After a fight with a certain blue-haired punk, Rachel Amber wants to forget everything for one night. Maybe she's not the only one.





	Rough Nights

**Thursday, March 28th, 2013**

Tonight was supposed to have been fun for all kinds of reasons. A time to cut loose and forget all the bullshit. Unfortunately for Rachel Amber, her night had pretty much already been ruined by a certain blue-haired punk - Chloe Price. Firstly, she had refused to even come to the party. Then, kicked up a fuss when the blonde said she was going alone, even though they had  _discussed_ this at least a week prior. The arguing had escalated out of control, leading to all kinds of shit being dragged up.

Sure, they'd always had an explosive relationship. Some days, they got on so well, like a house of fire. Others, the fire threatened to burn anything in its wake. Today was… one of those days.

Not wanting to think about it, the aspiring model stormed towards the party venue. She was  _not_ going to think about this anymore. What she  _was_  going to do: get wasted and high, dance until she couldn't anymore and forget. With that game plan in mind, she took a deep breath and entered inside.

Already, she was hit with the strong and interesting mix of booze, weed and sweat. The party had already been going for half an hour. Most had arrived on time, with some stragglers like herself making a more than fashionably late entrance. Dropping off her jacket and bag, she strode into the room as if she owned the place. She'd only taken a step and already there were multiple sets of eyes on her. Of course, she expected that much. One did not become Blackwell's celebrity by accident.

She knew what she was: smart, sassy and sexy. Everyone else knew it, too. They either embraced it and worshipped her… or got jealous and did their very best to drag her down. The former, she was happy to entertain. While the latter, she crushed with ease. Some could be… persistent. Take the Queen Bitch of Blackwell, Victoria Chase. In fact, Rachel could see the tall blonde in the distance, no doubt eyeing her up ready for a verbal duel. It was a shame, really. Victoria had a lot going for her but she just  _had_ to ruin it by being a total asshole.

Hoping to avoid the Queen Bee tonight, Rachel headed over to the makeshift bar and grabbed herself a drink. Almost downing it in one and another… alongside several more drinks for good measure to numb her emotions, she shifted through the mass of writhing bodies to get closer to the action. She was a pro, years of concert moshpit practice coming into play. The bassline pulsated through her, rocking to the very core. Flickering strobe lighting passed over the crowd, briefly illuminating the face before plunging them into darkness once more.

Here, she was invisible. Maybe that's what she needed for tonight.

Time passed, several clubby songs coming to a conclusion. The whole time, she danced as if her life depended on it. Arms flailed and body twisted in a chaotic yet beautiful style. Several people around her did stop to watch what almost appeared to be a self-destructive ritual. They soon returned to their own enjoyment, happy to have caught a mere glimpse of her slow descent into pandemonium.

Honestly, the blonde was tired of always being in the spotlight, having to live up to expectation upon expectation. Her family, friends, even fucking strangers…

She wasn't the only one sick of just that. On the other side of the room, Victoria Chase stood with her Vortex Club 'friends'. Most of them didn't give a shit about her, she knew that. They would just as happily see her get dethroned, hell maybe even help the overthrow. None of them really stood a chance. In fact, there was only  _one_ person at Blackwell who might be able to pull it off unscathed.

That person was currently in the midst of the gyrating mass. Rachel Amber.

This one girl had been a thorn in her side ever since they met. Always effortlessly upstaging, getting her way without even lifting a finger. Victoria  _hated_ her with every fiber of her being. Words would never be able to convey just how much. And that was not for lack of trying to express her disapproval.

Even her rival's presence at this party was enough to put a damper on her night. Of course, she had known Rachel would be here. She  _always_ was. Even though she wasn't a member of the Vortex Club - she had made  _damn_ sure of that - everyone put her on a pedestal. It wasn't fair. There was no way that bitch deserved the attention more than she did.

Already feeling annoyed, she headed over to one of the couches. Nathan and Hayden were there, smoking away. She flopped down beside the blonde boy, accepting the joint her offered. Taking a deep drag, she let the haze fill her up. It helped… a little. She sat there for… well, she didn't really know… making sure to keep herself topped up with drinks, too. Right now, she was pretty relaxed. Every now and then, the irritation returned. That was when she smoked or drank again. It staved off the bad vibes.

After some time, she got to her feet and moved over to the dance floor. Taking up a spot beside Taylor and Courtney, she let it all loose. She didn't care who was watching or what they thought… for once. Usually, her image was  _everything_. It was stupid, really. Still, she had to play by their rules. Whose? Her parents and all the other fuckers just like them.

Hostility towards parent… that was something Rachel also knew well. Her dad - the 'law-abiding perfect citizen' - was a total sleazy douchebag. She didn't care about his reasons. He had kept secrets from her she could not forgive. If he thought she was going to accept his bullshit, he was sadly mistaken. And her mom… well, that was a real shitshow.

Not wanting to think about that family mess, she stumbled over to the edge of the dance floor. Her head pounded with the music, loud. On the other side of the room, she noticed a door. It led to the bathroom. Certainly, it would be almost silent in there. Dodging, ducking and weaving she made it through the hoard.

As hoped, the bathroom was quiet. Or at least, quieter. Most of the noise was blocked out aside from a faint pulsing, which was perfect. There were one or two others in here, one smoking away another staring at the wall and muttering to herself, obviously high. Not giving them a second thought, she approached the one working stall and shut herself inside. Stepping around the mysterious stain, she sat on the toilet seat.

Long blonde hair dangled down as she put her head in her hands. The anger from earlier returned, along with the harsh words Chloe had thrown at her. Honestly, she couldn't blame the punk. That didn't make her feel any better about it, though. Maybe she should have stayed in her dorm…

_No._

Fuck that. She was allowed to do what she wanted. And what she wanted to do right now was sit here in this fucking bathroom and wait for her headache to pass.

Someone else was ready to seek out the bathroom. Victoria had drunk  _a lot_. More than usual. Hesitantly, she staggered towards the door. God help anyone who got in her way. When she got inside, there were very few people. Perfect.

She headed towards the stall, sighing loudly at the 'Out of Order' sign on the left and the closed door on the right. Frustrated, she banged on the functioning one. "Hey, get the fuck out of there."

"Oh, hey Icky Vicky." The teasing tone set her teeth on edge.

"Rachel," she all but growled.

The shorter girl didn't know if her luck had taken a turn for the better of the worse. Either, she had someone to take her frustrations out on… or someone who would make them a million times worse. Anything was better than thinking about Chloe right now.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, not bothering to open the door.

A groan of disgust passed through the thin pressboard that divided them. "I don't want to talk to you. Just get the hell out of there. Right fucking now."

"Or what?" the hazel-eyed blonde challenged, a smirk plastered to her lips that Victoria couldn't see… but she hoped would be evident in her question.

"Or... or..." the Queen Bee hesitated, unsure of how to respond in her intoxicated state. She glared at the door, coming up with an answer. "Or I'll..." she faltered, for once unable to construct a witty, biting retort.

A mocking snicker filtered through. "Cute."

Gritting her teeth, the short-haired blonde banged her fist on the stall. "One last time. Get. The.  _Fuck_. Out. Of. There."

There was a moment of silence, pondering. "Well, I might. On one condition."

"I don't bargain," Victoria snapped back. "Especially not with people like  _you_."

From inside the toilet stall, the other blonde shrugged. "You know, I'm quite happy in here. Reckon I might spend… oooh… another thirty minutes hanging around. Maybe longer. No,  _definitely_ longer."

"Fuck you, Rachel."

That one sentence made her grin. "Oh, well... You see, Victoria..." she trailed off, an idea beginning to form in the mind of the model. "I'm not opposed to that idea..."

Part of her was saying that simply to get a reaction. The other part… well, Victoria was hot. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe  _that_  was the kind of stress relief she needed.

Victoria balked at the completely lewd suggestion. "How  _dare_  you?!" She pounded on the door again, putting more and more of her weight against it as she demanded entry to the stall.

What she didn't expect was the door to suddenly give or the firm but slender hand to catch her before she face-planted the porcelain throne. A soft chuckle came from the girl who'd caught her off guard.

"You should've seen your face..." Another mocking giggle rang out as the door closed behind them. "Now, you were saying?"

Something in Rachel's voice all but stunned the Queen Bee. Something almost... predatory. And she had a feeling she was the prey.

Smirking, the hazel-eyed blonde shuffled off the toilet, suddenly closing the gap between herself and her new plaything. In one swift motion, she pinned the bitchy blonde to the wall. One hand gripped tightly on short golden locks, the other roughly tugged the hem of her shirt up.

"You know, Vicky…" she began, tone teasing.

Something in the model's mind snapped. Her screaming match with Chloe was a raw wound, her head filled with a constant pound. She was in no mood to take shit from the external headache now in her grasp. She tugged harder, earning a response that frankly she had  _not_ been prepared for.

The taller girl  _moaned_. Not some moan of pain, but one of pure lust. Lust that was suddenly very,  _very_  obvious in the jade green eyes that glared at hazel ones.

Hearing that sound, something clenched tightly inside of the shorter girl's core. Deciding to seize the opportunity, and having a feeling that she wasn't about to be left high and dry, the shorter girl took a chance. If she never tried, she'd never know. It wasn't like Victoria could hate her anymore, so what did she have to lose?

"Fuck... If  _that's_  how you're gonna react... we're gonna need some privacy." Rachel leaned in closer, breath tickling the other girl's ear. "Away from here. I suggest... your place."

Victoria hadn't meant to moan. Not even in her wildest dreams… but she was drunk. As her mind began to connect the dots, she wondered if there might be benefits to her nemesis' suggestion. Both for her own personal gratification and as an opportunity to one-up the bitch. And  _fuck_  if she wasn't soaking wet right now…

Swallowing her pride, she let out a defeated sigh and let her once tense body relax a fraction. "Fine… fuck it. Fine..."

Taking the win, and realizing her night was about to improve exponentially, the model released her grasp on her soon to be prey. "Let's go. Grab your shit and let's bounce..." She opened the stall door and began to step out.

A nod came from the other girl, accompanied by an expectant glare. "I'll be right  _out_ , Rachel _..._ "

_Oh, yeah._

* * *

They managed to make their way separately out of the party and across the campus green towards the dorms.

Despite Rachel trying to avoid this outcome… well,  _before_ she'd enough drinks to drown a fish… the anticipation overrode logical thought. She knew this was probably a bad idea, maybe even her worst. And that was saying something. Even knowing that didn't deter her. Everything was set in motion now and she couldn't just back out now… not that she wanted to.

As the entrance to the girls' dorm rooms rapidly approached, she kept her eyes on the pixie blonde. Honestly, she was impressed. She thought the taller girl would have vanished between the bathroom and outside. That fact didn't necessarily inspire confidence in benevolent actions.

The girl in question passed occasional glances to her rival. Maybe this was all some prank that would blow up in her face. Right now, she couldn't care less. Rachel Amber had started something the Queen Bee didn't even think possible. Now she was here, she'd see it through to the end.

Victoria Chase did  _not_ back down from a challenge.

When they reached her door, the shorter blonde stepped to one side and swept her arm in mocking welcome. "After you."

She was a little unsteady on her feet, the motion almost tipping her off balance from enthusiasm. The other girl wasn't much better. Rolling her eyes, Victoria shoved her door open and stepped inside. It was messier than usual, which for most wouldn't be noticeable. Years of conditioning had forced her into cleanliness.

Rachel stumbled inside, shutting the door. This was the first time she'd been inside the Queen Bitch's den… invited, at least. She and Chloe had snuck in once or twice, especially when they were high as kites. The long-haired blonde frowned, not wanting to think about the bluenette. Hard to do.

Tired of thinking, she strode up to the taller girl in front of her and pulled her into an angry kiss. She half expected Victoria to shove her back, ask her what the fuck she was doing. Instead, the Queen Bee kissed her back just as hard, accepting her tongue eagerly. Clearly, she was done with playing up and acting out. And that was just fine by Rachel.

Something about the modelesque blonde's expression - smug and taunting - made Victoria snap. Normally, she could keep her composure. Not where Rachel was concerned. It had always been the same, right from the get-go. Everything about her was infuriating. She wanted to see that perfect facade crumble to dust. Expose her for what she  _really_ was. Take everything from her.

Pushing back for control, she shoved Rachel back hard. The other girl's back slammed into the door, earning a sharp gasp and parted lips - pouty and inviting - with a hazel smolder that burned into green eyes. The mixture of raw hatred and desire sent shivers down the taller girl's spine, intensifying her own conflicted emotional mindset. She knew one thing for sure. She  _needed_  to go through with this, or she might internally combust.

The shorter blonde's mind spun, overloaded with numerous sensations. There was something about being grabbed and slammed around while someone's mouth was on hers that sang to the very core of her desire. However, the idea of letting  _Victoria_  be the one to toss her around made her angry. No fucking way was the Queen Bitch going to take charge tonight.

Taking hold of the sheer fabric of her - Aggressor? Prey? Preferably prey - she shoved back, spinning the pair around and slamming the taller girl hard into the wall, causing a mirror to bounce off its hook. It plummeted to the ground, the glass shattering into large shards.

"Oops. Was that  _expensive_?" came the mocking taunt from the smaller girl, almost certain that it was.

Not caring that she was being goaded on, Victoria bit back, "More than you're worth, bitch. That's for sure..."

Taken aback by Rachel's sudden shift, the pixie blonde decided to step up the game. Her hands quickly found the collar of the red plaid flannel that covered much of the smaller girl's torso and ripped it back. Momentarily, she knocked the hands off her own shirt aside as arms were pulled through sleeves. Something about the way the moonlight gleamed off of the model's newly exposed shoulders gave pause to the photographer. Under different circumstances, she might've paused to capture the moment. Right now though, that was the very  _last_ thing on her mind.

Not giving her enough time to truly marvel at the spectacle, Rachel went back on the offensive. Hands yanked at clothing, which was probably more expensive than her entire current wardrobe combined. Victoria had money to spare. All the more reason to not give a single fuck. She dug her nails in and pulled hard. The sound of ripping cloth brought everything to a halt. All that could be heard now were the heavy pants of each girl. They had reached a pivotal crossroad.

This would either become a fist-fight... or a very,  _very_ rough night.

Wordlessly, the taller girl lunged forward, roughly shoving her partner onto the bed. She didn't really care where Rachel landed so long as it didn't totally knock her out. Anything up to that point was fair game. The frame creaked loudly, buckling the smaller girl's knees under her. Using the momentum, she took hold of soft hands and drew them above the modelesque blonde's head, pinning them to the mattress with a firm grip. At the same time, her knee found its way between spread legs, grinding deep into the model's core over skin-tight jeans.

" _Fuck!_ " Rachel hissed loudly, the sound reverberating throughout the room.

This was  _exactly_  where she wanted to be, and yet she'd equally rather be in her tormentor's shoes. The whole damn point of this escapade had been to fuck with Victoria Chase, in more ways than one. Letting her  _think_  she had all the power here, at least for longer than necessary to eventually bust her ego, was not part of the plan. Still, now she was here… she may as well use it to her advantage.

"Aww... Is the perfect little slut of Blackwell a tad...  _trapped_?" the currently dominant blonde teased mockingly.

Victoria knew which buttons to push, she knew how to push them, and fuck the consequences. Something told the hazel-eyed girl that they'd passed the point of no return. From here on out, there were no rules. Just the fight to get off first.

That was when Rachel allowed herself a slight smirk. Unwittingly, Victoria had given her a means to achieve her ends. Slowly, she rocked her hips back and forth against the knee currently pressing against her crotch, trying not to let her opponent notice. It only took a few times to know that her plan would be successful. She kept her gaze locked with the vibrant jade one directed at her, hoping to distract long enough to get closer.

" _Maybe_ , I'm right where I want to be," she teased, biting her lip unconsciously in response to the sensations beginning to flow through her.

Eyes narrowed at the peculiar reaction, eventually picking up on the reason for it. Irritation flowing through her - that was  _not_ the intention behind the pinning - she shifted her grip on Rachel's wrists to one hand. The other took a firm grasp of long blonde hair, tugging just enough to hurt.

"Um, what exactly do you think you're doing? Did I  _say_ you could do that?" The questions were curt and cutting, accompanied by a notable yank each time. "Because I don't think I did."

With each jerk, the shorter blonde felt a surge of both pain and pleasure, particularly since it unintentionally brought her crotch closer to Victoria's knee. On the third, she let out a soft moan she just couldn't stifle.

"Oh my fucking god. You're actually enjoying that, aren't you?" the photographer scoffed, one part disgusted and the other… intrigued by the new discovery.

Something about the soft cry that met Victoria's ears sent a very conflicting shiver down her spine. On one hand, she had trouble believing that Rachel would be the  _submissive_  type. On the other hand... the combination of the sound and her hand intertwined in golden tresses made the Queen Bee feel very, very much in control. She liked that.

A  _lot._

"Why don't you come find out,  _Miss Chase..._ "

It didn't take long for the model to catch onto her partner's oncoming power trip… and maybe that would give her a much-needed opportunity. Biting her lip again, she felt another rough tug in response to her words. The hazel-eyed blonde cried out with as much dripping lust as she could muster, sending a shiver down her own spine to accompany the electric tingle she wanted so badly.

Listening to the smaller girl's heated mewling played a real number on Victoria's mind, overriding any logical thought. Falling back to pure primal needs, her hands let go of their grips, wanting to uncover her new toy that much sooner. Sharp nails left bright red grooves as they yanked into the cloth of Rachel's tank top, quickly giving it the same treatment as her own blue top. More and more skin filled the taller girl's vision, driving her to want more.

With her hands suddenly free, and one of her favorite tops now in shreds, the model had all the leverage she needed to regain control. Using her legs to push up against the knee that had been pinning her down, she grabbed onto the hands desperately clawing at her and twisted to her side.

Hard enough to slam into the bedside table, knocking off a lamp. The crunch that followed was enough to know its fate.

It took several long moments, and quite a few more panicked gasps for Victoria to realize she'd fucked up. Looking up at the - admittedly beautiful - face of the girl above her. Framed by long blonde hair, she found herself in awe and watched as the smaller girl took several long, deep breaths.

"I'm not even remotely sorry for that one, Vic..." The heavy panting began to even out.

Carefully drawing the photographer's arms up above her head, Rachel freed one of her hands and brought it behind her own back, finding the clasp of her bra. Years of practice for situations not unlike this one had left the model with an uncanny ability to pop apart the hooks in mere moments.

Keeping hazel eyes locked onto green, she gauged the reaction as she shrugged off one side of the offending garment - a light gray solid bra with a pink edge and lacy pattern. Switching the hand in control of Victoria, she eased the other side off. The sharp hiss told her everything she needed; tonight was going to be fun, scratches and all.

"Okay... I wasn't expecting those..." the taller girl gulped loudly, taking in the sight.

"Oh!  _Thank you_  Victoria for noticing I have  _tits_..." Rachel shot back in her autopilot deadpan sarcasm.

The shine of steel and gems glinting in the reflection of now focused green orbs. "You know full well I'm talking about the... MMPH!"

Not letting her finish, the model crashed her lips hard against the other woman's. While she kept the pixie blonde busy, her free hand snaked around to find the clasp which kept Victoria covered. Instead of a traditional bra, the taller girl wore a black lace bralette, tying in the back. A single button held it all together. Grinning into the kiss, Rachel popped the garment open and pulled up.

With one smooth motion, she began lifting the barrier up arms before looking down to examine what her handiwork had uncovered. For a second, she pondered making a joke at her partner's expense but thought better of it. Didn't want to cut too deep tonight, or her end goal might vanish in the blink of an eye. Certain... insecurities were unwise to prod.

As the black lace fabric reached Victoria's wrists, the modelesque blonde put a very particular set of skills to work. In mere seconds, she turned the thin straps into a tight knot, binding the taller girl's wrists together.

"There we go. Now, no more clawing at me while I have my fun. At least, nothing quite so violent." She glanced at the scratch just inches below her own breast, wincing as she touched them. "Damn..."

The now restrained Victoria Chase didn't know whether to get pissed or just more turned on. She wanted to scream bloody murder at the blonde straddling her… but something more primal kicked in. It told her one thing: going with the flow might make for a  _much_ more enjoyable night.

Not giving the Queen Bee time to reply or even think too deeply, the model leaned back down much lower this time. With both of her hands free, she steadied herself with one hand on the mattress as the other cupped a smaller, perky breast. She squeezed it firmly to test the water before moving closer, taking the pebbled nipple into her mouth and sucking softly. The moan it earned her surpassed imagination. More than enough to spur her on with vigorous fervor.

Rolling her tongue around, she lightly nipped then harder. The other girl squirmed slightly under her, both irritated and exhilarated by her bound position. It was a weird combination… one she didn't  _hate_. That realization was surprising, to say the least. She watched the other girl at work through half-lidded eyes, wincing as teeth sank into skin hard enough to leave indentations on both her breasts.

The hazel-eyed blonde was not holding back, practically mauling her to pieces. Red marks and bruises lined every inch of the other girl's chest… and Rachel hadn't even gotten started yet. Continuing the trend, she bit down on Victoria's shoulder, raking her nails along her torso. Pink welts decorated alabaster skin, eliciting shudders and sharp intakes of breath.

"Fuck…" Victoria hissed as fingernails trailed down her stomach, stopping just at her pelvis. Not close enough to where she wanted that hand.

When she subtly arched her back, trying to ease closer, Rachel tutted. "Now, do you  _seriously_ think it would be that easy?"

Much to the taller blonde's disappointment, fingers retracted making further marks on the return arc up her torso. She made sure to dig her nails in deeper at random intervals, keeping Victoria guessing much like a cat padding. Once again, she ventured down puncturing the inside of her inner thigh teasingly but still not giving her what she so desperately wanted.

The other girl clenched her legs together as the hand wandered up again, trying to alleviate  _some_ of the pressure. It helped a little… nowhere near enough. Tugging at her tied hands, she let out a small grunt of frustration. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug fucking smirk off her face… well,  _almost_ nothing more. There was something she'd prefer right now, what Rachel kept promising and then denying her.

Done being tormented, she lashed out with one of her legs narrowly avoiding the other girl. "Oh, temper, temper. If I get a black eye, you'll make everyone at Blackwell cry… and I  _might_ have to mention what a bully you've been."

"Like I fucking care about-" The irritated girl didn't get the chance to finish that thought.

Rachel suddenly lunged forward, assaulting her neck with deep bites and slow, deliberate sucks until her skin looked like a Pollock painting of red and purple blemishes amongst white. With each, she felt the pinned girl attempt to free herself - first from the makeshift ties and second from her captor. Each failure brought about with it equal measures of exasperation and anticipation.

As much as it infuriated her that Rachel Amber of all people to get her this… aroused, she had other more pressing concerns than feeling angry about it. Namely, getting the blonde to finished what she fucking started.

Deciding to tease more, the model eased her fingers down until they rested under Victoria's underwear as she continued to make her marks. Feeling the other girl tense and push her hips closer, she let her hand rest on the front of her crotch with fingertip resting just above where they  _needed_ to be. All the while, a grin tugged at her lips.

"And you call  _me_ a slut," she whispered teasingly in her ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

In a surprise move, Victoria took advantage of the complacency and clamped her legs around the other girl, pulling her closer to create friction. Instead of getting mad straight away, Rachel decided to allow it for just a moment. Her hand still trapped between Victoria's and her own crotch, she pushed back. She pressed in, grinding heavily against the crux of the pixie cut blonde's legs, knowing that it would drive the girl insane.

As predicted, it did just that.

Victoria took full advantage of the small mercy granted before her partner decided to cruelly cut her off. Legs clamped tighter around the shoulder girl's waist, not giving her even an inch to wriggle out of this.

"You don't get to stop now... I..." the taller girl hesitated, unused to admitting  _weakness_ to anyone. "I  _need_  this...  _Please_..."

The vulnerable confession did catch Rachel off guard. She hadn't expected  _Victoria Chase_ of all people to say that. Honestly, it just turned her on even more than before. Biting her lip, she watched the other blonde try desperately to get herself off with what she had access to - Rachel's still trapped hand and rubbing groins. It didn't get her far but it was better than being constantly teased.

With her other hand, the modelesque blonde tweaked the other girl's nipples, rolling between finger and thumb. The bed creaked as hips ground, accompanied by increasingly loud moans and sighs of pleasure.

"Stop." It wasn't a request. It was a command, and it reverberated throughout the room.

Reluctantly the taller girl slowed her movements, grinding down to a total stop. Something about the tone Rachel issued her order resonated deep into her core, pulling at strings previously unknown. Meekly, her eyes flicked back to her captor. Never had she known someone who could so easily transition from one role to the polar opposite. In every part of her life, she managed to blend and change seamlessly to fit the situation. It was  _almost_ scary.

"Ye... Yes, Rachel..." came the soft reply. Slowly, she released the tight thigh grip she had on the model's arm and body.

A sly grin formed on the smaller girl's face as she watched her new plaything begin to un-tense. "Good girl. Now stay still..." she whispered, moving down to begin pulling on the tight skinny jeans that hugged the photographer's legs and ass. "There we go..."

Pants made their gradual descent down long legs, fingers brushing against newly exposed skin on the way down. Once removed, both girls paused to take in what had happened already… and what was to come.  _Literally_.

"You know... I would prefer it if you actually  _did_ something instead of gawking all night..." Victoria hadn't been able to help herself. As badly as she wanted to have the model's fingers on her... in her... some things were too deeply ingrained.

"That smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble, Vicky... A lot of it." Rachel grinned, bringing the tips of her finger to rest on the sheer lacy fabric of the photographer's panties,  _right_  on the spot that made her tense and hiss.

" _Fuck... Please..._ "

The earnest and lustfully yearning plea made the model's lips quirk into a wider smirk. This was almost  _too_ fun fucking around with Victoria. She traced tight circles over the fabric before running her index finger directly down the middle varying pressure. On instinct, the other girl's thighs clenched to capture the hand and draw it closer to where she damn well needed.

"Now just how am I supposed to do anything with my hand like this?" Rachel asked, letting her fingers go limp. There was only  _so_ much she could let Victoria get away with.

The other girl whimpered with disappointment, a sound that seemed so foreign coming from her own lips. So surprising was the noise, it made Rachel chuckle. Normally, the pixie blonde would've aggressively fought back with biting insults but her mind was too jumbled to form a coherent sentence.

When the hazel-eyed blonde refused to budge, she reluctantly unclenched her thighs and let the hand go. Almost instantly in response, fingers began to dance again, finding with what must have been practiced ease all the little spots that pulled noises from Victoria. A sharp and pointed gasp filled the room, followed by a primal, throaty groan.

She was getting close,  _very_ close but could be pushed just a little further before Rachel switched it up. Thrusting her fingers deeper inside the other girl, she watched the shifts in body language and facial expression waiting for the perfect time to cut her off. No way was she going to hand Victoria what she wanted on a plate. She'd have to work for it.

Suddenly, she pulled out and took time to lick her fingers clean. Understandably, Victoria was not best pleased by the abrupt end. Especially since she was so damn close to relieving the hot coiling pressure.

"What… that…  _fuck_ …" she managed to wheeze out, beads of sweat running down her forehead and body.

The long-haired blonde said nothing for a second or two, watching her grow frustratingly pissed off and yanking at the restraints. While she was having her mini rage out, Rachel eased out of her own panties which caught the practically spitting girl's interest.

"I'll give you want you want,  _Vicky_. But first…" The model shifted her position, moving her crotch closer to Victoria's face. "I need a little… incentive to finish off the job. No free rides here."

The photographer frowned, clearly pissed that  _this_ was the reason she had been denied her release. As of now, there was only one choice. "Fine…"

Once the shorter girl was in position, Victoria returned the favor adding her own set of red and purple marks up Rachel's inner thigh. Next, she began lapping in between her legs with deliberate licks. The quicker she could satisfy Rachel's desires, the sooner  _she_ could get off. As her rival got to work, the model grabbed firm hold of short blonde hair and pushed her head closer. Faint ripples of pleasure began working their way through her system, eliciting increasingly audible moans. Every now and then, she reached behind and slide her fingers into Victoria to give her some motivation, a reminder of what she would get in return.

Feeling herself getting closer to the brink, Rachel continued to tease her partner just enough to maintain that edge but not enough to send her over it. When she felt the faint tendrils of oncoming orgasm, she thrust more vigorously with her fingers providing the last ounce of stimulation needed as Victoria's tongue dutifully massaged her clit. Toes curled and fists clenched, anything to somehow relieve even a fraction of the limbo state - both never wanting it to end and desperately seeking its conclusion.

Almost simultaneously, both girls were overcome with the build-up of unreleased sexual excitement. The hot tingling sensation courses through their bodies. In a pulsating volcanic eruption radiating from the very core, the air filled with mingling cries as the orgasms hit them. Shuddering, the girls collapsed in an undignified heap of limbs, breathing heavily.

There were no after sex cuddles or reassurances of performance. It wasn't that kind of hook up. They did, however, take brief glances to ensure the other didn't look  _too_ beaten up. Sure, they hated each other's guts but they did share a common thread of bedroom etiquette. Not to mention that it was almost as important to them to be renowned for giving as good as they got. For some time, they stayed sprawled out in silence.

Eventually, Rachel rolled off Victoria and turned around to face her rival. "So, guess I win, huh?"

"No fucking way," the pixie blonde snapped, the aftermath of their encounter lingering.

She took a moment to examine the other girl's marked and scratched body, then her own. Many would be hidden under her clothing, especially if she was selective in her outfit for the next week or two. Others would need some makeup coverage, particularly the love bites dotted on her neck.

The model considered arguing with her, knowing that they were both stubborn as hell. "How about this… we call it a draw."

"A draw… are you serious?" the taller girl scoffed.

"I hadn't  _finished_ yet," Rachel chastised with a slight eye roll. "I say that with every intention of organizing a re-match."

Victoria's eyes widened a fraction at the suggestion, stunned. "A… re-match?"

"That's generally what people do when it's too close to call, right?"

Tonight had been surprisingly fun, different from what she had expected in the best possible way. Now she had discovered certain truths about Victoria's preferences, she found herself wanting to explore them further. Who knew what else she could learn?

The photographer considered her options for a moment. She could either count this as a one-time thing, never to be rekindled or… leave it open. For all the times she'd had sex - not as many as some might think - she had  _never_ felt so… satisfied by the outcome as now. Yes, it had been fucking infuriating at times but in hindsight maybe that was what made it all the better. Still, she didn't want to come off as desperate to enter this tentative agreement.

After some time, she shrugged. "I suppose it can't be helped with a whore like you. And I  _never_ back down from a challenge, even if I have clearly already won."

"Ouch, such a burn," Rachel chuckled, unable to take her thinly-veiled insult seriously. "I guess our next duel has been decided then."

"I guess so," Victoria agreed, wondering just when the next time would be. She was much too proud to admit that she might actually be looking forward to it. Only a little, of course.

There would be at least one more rough night in store.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where the idea came from, but I'm glad we did this. Rough nights. Yeah, these two embody that idea. Plus, I dunno that I've seen any AmberChase before. Hope you liked it. Thank you to Liv for the super heavy lifting on this one. I definitely took back burner here.  
> \- TJWCroft
> 
> I do remember where this idea came from. Some Amberchase NSFW fanart shared on the LIS BW discord :p  
> \- NYCP


End file.
